Hello Jill
by BillAtWork
Summary: Sarah decides to try and forgive her enemies.  And maybe make a point or two along the way.


_Okay, this is just a little silliness that was inspired by a review that Brickroad and I received for The Long Brick Road._

_I don't own Chuck. Actually, I don't own much of anything._

_If you enjoyed this or any of the stories on this site, please take a second and send the author a review. It only takes a second – and it really, really makes a difference. If it's clever enough, who knows? It just might inspire something._

**Hello Jill**

x-x-x-x-x

Jillian Masterson

AKA Dr. Jill Roberts

10024 Rocky Mountain Way

Denver, CO 80012

Dear Jill,

I'll bet that I'm probably the last person on earth you ever thought you'd get a letter from. I know. Me too.

But in the process from my leaving the CIA, one of the therapists said something that actually made some sense. He told me that it helped agents make the transition to normal life a lot smoother if they could go through and forgive the various enemies they had made in their spy career.

Well, Jill, I have to be honest. Forgiving you is going to be a work in progress. But, I am going to work on it. After all, I didn't turn you in once I had tracked you down. Hey, baby steps, right?

You're probably wondering how I found you. Don't worry, your cover is safe. I have resources at my disposal now that I never did when I was with the CIA, including a new husband who is a genius at computer technology.

Oh, you probably don't know, do you? Chuck and I were married three months ago. Jill, I never thought much about being married, but I have to say, it is fantastic. Chuck is such an amazing man. We were close before, but now we've connected at such a level that it's hard to believe.

The wedding was a dream come true. Actually, Chuck had to force me into a big wedding. I wanted to elope. We actually fought about it. But, as usual, he was right. It was a freaking fairy tale. I imagine you've probably daydreamed about what it would be like to be Chuck's bride yourself. Well, Jill, let me tell you. It was ten times better than my wildest expectation.

We honeymooned in Rome for two weeks. It was Chuck's surprise wedding present to me. He knew it was my favorite city. Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever heard? They say that the weather was uncommonly cold and rainy for the whole two weeks we were there. Funny, we didn't notice.

So now I'm part of a family. Jill, I know that you have a large and loving family. I never did. So it's a new and wonderful experience for me. I know that you've never cared much for Morgan. And I'll admit, at first I kept him at arms length as well. But he has really grown. I can now say with zero reservation that I love him like a brother. And Ellie has become my big sister in every sense. Naturally, she was my maid of honor. Jill, we've gotten so close, it's hard to believe. In fact, we're going out shopping together this afternoon. I'm not sure what we're shopping for. I guess it's mostly just to hang out.

I guess at this point I should thank you. After all, Chuck is a very loyal guy. If you hadn't dumped him at the low point of his life, he most assuredly would have proposed to you. That amazing wedding, the two weeks inRome, the new family, and last but certainly not least, the life together cuddled with the most special man in the whole world would have been all yours. So thank you for making that choice. I know that life constantly on the run can be a challenge. I hope that it has turned out the way you planned it.

As far as the future goes, we're sort of taking it a day at a time. For right now, I'm still trying to pinch myself to make sure it's not all just a really good dream. I've never been anything close to this happy before, so I'm just going to enjoy it. Chuck is so adorable attending to my every whim that it honestly has me a little intimidated. All I can do is try and attend to his every whim in return. It seems to be working perfectly so far.

We haven't really talked about starting a family yet, not in any specifics anyway. I know that Chuck is anxious to have it happen. But he is far too sweet to put any pressure on me about it. I was a little more cautious, but something he said in his vows has me rethinking that. I'm suddenly sort of eager to see what our kids will make of our family legacy. And I can't wait to see Chuck as a dad. So it might happen sooner than I had originally planned. I may just surprise him.

You've probably read in the paper about the Volkoff Industry's transfer. It's true. We're now rich. I never though that much about money before, but I have to admit, it feels great to not have to worry about it. Chuck is like a little kid in a candy store. He's buying every electronic gadget known to man. I don't understand most of it. But as long as the guy that I love is happy, I'm more than happy.

That reminds me. I don't know if you're aware of what happened to Bryce. Sadly, he was killed about six weeks after we last parted. I'm afraid for real this time. It affected me for quite a while. I still get a little teary eyed thinking about it. I took his ashes and sprinkled then in Europe, at the hotel where he had his first mission as a spy. It was a very special place for him. I know that you're aware of how wonderful of a man he was. And he would have been so happy for Chuck and me. In a very real way, he introduced us. But he died as he had lived, a hero's hero. I'll always miss him.

Let's talk about some unpleasant history for a minute. I don't expect that we'll ever become friends. That's fine. I'm very willing to let you live your life free from any persecution worries from me. After all, Denver is a long ways away. I do have to insist that you never try to contact Chuck in any way. I do also want to let you know that I'm going to have some people keep tabs on you. Don't worry. I have no intention of interfering in your business. I'm just a little fanatical about being protective of Chuck. I'm sure that you can understand that. After all, he's my life. In the very unlikely event you ever need to contact me, I'm enclosing the business card of my personal attorney. This will almost assuredly be the last time you will ever hear from me.

Have a nice life,

Sarah Bartowski

P.S. I can't describe how much of a thrill I still get signing my new name.

P. P. S. Chuck finally told me about him giving you that diamond ring and helping you to escape. I can't pretend to have been happy about it. I never saw myself as the jealous type before. But I have to admit, I turned a little green. In fact, it earned him a night on the couch. I'm not proud of that. In fact I spent the whole next night making up with him, if you know what I mean. I'm truly trying to let it go. We'll see.

P. P. P. S. We haven't got around to talking about your and Chuck's history in bed. I'm pretty sure we never will. That might be a sore subject for me. But if you're the one who taught him that thing that he does with his tongue, then I want to thank you. I just have to say, bravo. If you did, you surely know what I'm talking about. If you didn't, well, I'm sorry. It simply defies description.

x-x-x-x-x

The End


End file.
